Increíbles
by GabrielleAstone
Summary: [Levi x Reader] [AU] Todo el mundo es injusto No era la primera vez que rendía homenaje a esas palabras en mi mente. No, claro que no. Pues había visto demasiadas muertes inocentes como para no habérmelo dicho alguna vez...Eren apretó con una mano sucia sus ojos. Intentando irremediablemente hacerle frente a la verdad. -Está muerto.
-¡Sargento, venga aquí!

La voz del jovenzuelo no me alteró lo más mínimo. Tranquilamente, y con cierto aire de curiosidad, me adentré nuevamente en las ruinas de lo que una vez fue una ciudad para encontrarme con mi subordinado que, a voces, seguía pronunciando cosas inteligibles, o al menos eso creo, pues no le oía demasiado bien.

El lodo había enterrado la gran mayoría de cadáveres que, aun así, conseguían dejarse ver flotando en el enorme charco de agua y barro que pisaba con desagrado.

No era la primera vez que veía tal desgracia; era lo común para mí. Incluso desde niño, ya podía diferenciar demasiado bien lo que era morir. La muerte.

Aunque todo aquello, no había sido obra de un humano... Sino de la propia naturaleza, de Gea, de Gaia, de ella.

Provocando un gran estropicio en mis botas (impecables siempre) por culpa de aquel estercolero, y en los alrededores, al fin conseguí llegar hasta Jaeger que, agachado, no tardó en acercarse a mí con un rostro horripilado.

-¡Sargento!-bramó, inquieto-¡Yo...!

-Deja de gritar-le ordené inmediatamente provocándole un escalofrío que podría haber sido mi culpa o el frío aire que por allí corría-¿Qué ocurre?

Apretó los labios.

-Yo...

Aquel gesto solo me hizo impacientar mucho más.

-Dilo de una vez.

Me echó un vistazo rápido y, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, me tendió algo que llevaba envuelto en sus brazos (cosa que apenas había notado). Extrañado, cogí el caramelo rosado y pronto me di cuenta de lo que era... Di suavemente la vuelta al paquete, encontrándome con el rostro tranquilo de un bebé. Igualmente cubierto de porquería, como el lugar.

-¿Está muerto?-dije firme, en un susurro. Eren asintió, llorando a lágrima viva, pues, evidentemente, le apenaba tanto cómo a mí ver aquella inocente vida arrebatada por algo tan absurdo e injusto.

Chasqueé la lengua.

 _Todo el mundo es injusto_

No era la primera vez que rendía homenaje a esas palabras en mi mente. No, claro que no. Pues había visto demasiadas muertes inocentes como para no habérmelo dicho alguna vez... Yo mismo fui un inocente que cayó en las garras de la oscuridad injustamente.

Eren apretó con una mano sucia sus ojos. Intentando irremediablemente hacerle frente a la verdad. Pero él era joven... Aún era incapaz de entender todo el dolor que el mundo puede causar a una persona. Él no-

-¿Eh?

Cómo si un milagro se hubiese precipitado contra mi mano, el bebé, aparentemente fallecido, comenzó a moverse contra mis manos. Al poco rato, comenzó a quejarse, lo que despertó a Jaeger de su descubrimiento de la desdichada realidad, para finalmente romper en un llanto desesperado.

-¡Está vivo!-exclamó el muchacho, sonriendo entre la sorpresa y la alegría, secándose sus lágrimas innecesarias (no solucionarían nada)-¡Dios mío! ¡Está vivo! ¡Está vivo!

-Eren-suspiré-. Llama a Petra. Ella sabrá que hacer.

-Eh... ¡Sí, señor!-y alegremente, dando brincos y gritando a pleno pulmón, se alejó de nosotros. Miré el rostro del pequeño. Estaba vivo. Estaba vivo...

Acaricié levemente su mejilla sucia, quitándole un poco de la mugre que llevaba encima.

-Felicidades-le anuncié a aquel increíble ser humano que tenía en brazos.

Mucho más increíble de lo que otros hubiesen sido.

...

Solo cuando perdí la mitad de mi pierna izquierda en combate, pude adoptarla. Como quise desde un principio.

-¿No está nervioso, sargento?-preguntó un novato que, amablemente, se ofreció a llevarme con su coche a través de los paisajes otoñales para recoger a la que ahora, se convertiría en mi hija.

-No me llames sargento-no tenía lógica que lo hiciera. Ya no lo era-. Y no. No estoy nervioso.

-¿De verdad?-bufó, riendo a carcajada limpia. Un gesto que no entendí-¡Yo estaría a flor de piel si, de un momento a otro, me convirtiera en padre!

-Pues yo no.

-¡No! ¡Sí ya lo veo, sargento!-y siguió con su charla interminable que me provocaba calambres eléctricos en el falso aparato que sostenía mi muslo desquebrajado. Una pierna metálica. Bastante más útil de cómo me la imaginé.

Las hojas caían con la brisa de Octubre, dejando un rastro melancólico a su paso.

Un nuevo calambre se avecinó sobre mi pierna. ¿Sería un aviso de que a ella, no le gustaría algo tan asqueroso como esto?

No sé cómo, pero de un momento a otro me cuestioné una y mil veces si aquello no la repugnaría. Actualmente tenía doce años... Los niños, a esa edad, empiezan a ser más crueles de lo que ya eran en su infancia.

-¡Ya hemos llegado, sargento!

Casi como un rayo, el coche aparcó sobre la tierra rugosa del lugar y ambos bajamos del vehículo. Ayudándome yo con cierto bastón.

A medida que nos acercábamos a la puerta, unos latidos insoportables, provenientes de mi corazón, se hicieron cada vez más sonoros en mis oídos. Llegando a resultarme una molestia que era incapaz de quitarme, pues yo mismo la había causado con mis auto-preguntas.

-Bienvenidos-una mujer que ni había visto salir se inclinó hacia nosotros, recibiéndonos con una seriedad típica de mí-. Señor Ackerman, **Reader** ya está lista para irse. ¿Quiere esperar fuera o dentro?

-Fuera estará bien-parpadeé un par de veces-. Dígale que se dé prisa.

-Entendido-lentamente, volvió al interior del edificio, enorme y viejo, lleno de risas y juegos que, más que de niños, parecían proceder de fantasmas. Aquello solo me pudo producir un dolor de hombros innecesario, de lo que me "ayudante" se dio cuenta enseguida.

-¿Está bien, señor Ackerman?-yo asentí, aunque eso no le detuvo-Si quiere, puedo-

-He dicho que estoy bien, joder-realmente no pretendía ser borde, pero no podía soportar aquel peloteo constante. Me ponía más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

 _¿Le dará asco?_ , se preguntó mi mente, nuevamente, viendo las escaleras lisas que daban entrada al orfanato.

Maldije a todo calambre que me había producido esa sensación angustiante que no me dejaba en paz. Era desesperante no saber la respuesta. Aunque lo que más me cabreaba no era eso, sino el hecho de que me preguntaba aquellas estupideces como un adolescente a punto de reencontrarse con una amiga de la infancia de la que lleva siempre enamorado (como las típicas películas románticas que no soporto).

-Vamos, pasa tú primero-la voz de la mujer se escuchó tras el gruñido de la puerta entreabierta.

Me giré con calma hacia ella, para ver a aquella bebé convertida en una niña **(alta/baja)** , de cabello **(largo/corto)** , y vestida con falda y camisa. Ofreciéndome una sonrisa tímida al verme allí plantado.

-Hola-soltó, lo más alegre que consiguió ser.

-Hey-dije yo, lo más tétrico que pude resultar.

...

-Levi-me llamó, meciendo mi hombro de un lado a otro-Levi-llamó hasta que yo abrí por fin los ojos-. Levi, ya es tarde. Ve a la cama-casi como no creyéndolo, miré de reojo el reloj que me relajó a los trece años (Lo había hecho en la escuela y había sido la nota más alta de la clase). Las doce y media. Escupí un extraño gorgoteo que me repugnó, apretando las manos contra mi frente.

-¿Cómo he podido quedarme dormido?

Risueña, la joven de diecisiete años me ayudó a ponerme en pie para que, mientras ella recogía, fuera a mi habitación y me acostase. Yo, en un principio, obedecí sus palabras, pero antes de llegar a la esquina me detuve. Sentía su presencia moverse tranquilamente a mi espalda. Movimientos rápidos, pero al mismo tiempo tan suaves como las nubes que tanto le gustaba mirar los días de verano.

- **Reader** -ahora fui yo quien la llamé. Aquella pregunta taladraba mi mente.

-¿Hm?

-¿Te parezco un maldito viejo?

Llena de asombro, no pudo más que girarse con ojos y boca abierta. Se deslizó hacía mi como una locomotora, aunque sin llegar a tocarme.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Levi?

-Responde-achiqué mis ojos. Necesitaba una respuesta.

-¡Yo no creo que seas viejo!

Pasaron unos minutos de tensión antes de que yo agachara la cabeza, avergonzado, pensando en que podría pensar ella sobre esto. Si yo a ella...

-Levi...-ambas manos suyas se apoyaron en mis mejillas flacas y tersas-Tú, no eres viejo. Eres uno de los hombres más increíbles de la tierra.

No sabía que decir. No sabía que pensar. Su sinceridad siempre se había encontrado entre una de sus mejores cualidades.

En blanco, solo pude apartar sus manos sin cuidado, dirigiéndome entonces a mi cuarto, murmurando: _Tienes las manos frías_ , cosa de la que ella rió.

No pensaba absolutamente en nada. Ni siquiera, cuando en mitad de la noche, por falta de sueño, me dirigí a su habitación y la observé dormir plácidamente. Tan envuelta en las sábanas como el día en que nos conocimos.

 _Y tú también eres increíble,_ _ **Reader**_ , fue lo único que pensé en toda la larga noche.

...

La veo los periódicos. En las revistas. En algunas ocasiones, hasta en la televisión.

-¡Levi, tú hija sale en la tele!-anunció el anciano hombre del bar, subiendo el volumen del programa hasta límites insospechados. Como siempre, tan campesino.

En la pantalla (debido a la antigüedad del televisor algo desquebrajada y grisácea) podía ver al famoso Nile Dawk entrevistar a la joven **(profesión) Reader** Ackerman, que, a tan joven edad, ha triunfado en todo el mundo por sus obras.

No había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vi. El pelo **(largo/corto)** , los labios de color de un caramelo rojo...

Tragué saliva.

Sus labios me recordaron a nuestro último encuentro. Antes de que se marchara.

 _"-Levi... Me voy-me anunció, seria, sujetando con fuerza la maleta._

 _-Bien-volví a beber del pequeño vaso de vidrio._

 _Al ver que no hubo movimientos de marcha, la miré de reojo (aunque había decidido no hacerlo)._

 _-¿Qué ocurre?_

 _No hubo palabra alguna._

 _Lentamente, dejó la maleta y se acercó con sigilo a mí que, aunque la veía. Y sin decir nada, me agarró con sus manos heladas y aplastó sus labios contra los míos. Para mi sorpresa."_

Coqueteé con el vaso vacío, tintineando los hielos.

 _Un último beso, ¿eh, Reader?_

Y, ni para mí, ni para ella... desagradable.

...

Ahora mi vida se había vuelto una rutina en la que me dedicaba exclusivamente a ver a **Reader** de vez en cuando por los medios de comunicación, a pasarme horas limpiando lo que una vez fue nuestro hogar y a soñar con ese último recuerdo imborrable para ninguno. Aunque dudaba que ella aún lo recordase. Ya tenía diecinueve años. Habían pasado tres años desde su marcha. Seguramente ya ha estado con ciertos hombres... Es probable que esté con alguno en este instante.

Yo era viejo para ella. Siempre he sido viejo para ella. Porqué, ¿qué iba a hacer una jovencita de diecinueve años, o en aquel entonces, de dieciséis, con un pobre hombre de cuarenta años? ¿Qué iba hacer?

 _Buscarse un amante_ , me burlé de mí mismo. Pero tenía razón.

Distraído, acabé por toparme, cara a cara, con las fotografías de la chica, sobre la estantería.

Dentro del coche que aún conservo, poniendo morritos. Con aquellas gafas de sol que tanto le gustaban.

Escondida parcialmente entre el monumento de la ciudad, sonriendo pícara.

En el jardín, leyendo sus queridos libros...

Toda una exposición de su persona en mi propia casa.

Volví a quedarme en blanco. Aquel era su principal poder: dejarme completamente atónito.

 **TOC TOC**

Antes de que pudiera decir cierta palabra insultante, dos golpes secos sonaron contra la puerta. Eso me extrañó, pues no era alguien que recibiera muchas visitas.

Sin decir nada al misterioso visitante, me balanceé con la ayuda de mi bastón hasta la entrada, abriéndola en un periquete para quedarme asombrado en menos de un segundo.

-¡Hola, Levi!-dijo, alegre.

Esta vez, no pude soltar nada.

Simplemente, me abalancé como un mártir sobre ella, besándola tal y como ella hizo tiempo atrás.

No quería saber por qué había venido. Me era irrelevante. Lo que me importaba, era que estaba aquí, feliz, recibiendo mi beso, brusco e impulsivo, con gusto.

Cuando el aire nos faltó, ambos nos separamos. Ella me sujetó los brazos. Yo sujeté su cabeza.

-Hola-suspiré-. No sé que narices decirte-tenía las palabras, peró no sabía como hacerlas salir.

Sonrió. Me besó nuevamente. Un beso corto y rápido en los labios.

-Me alegro de volver a verte, Levi-su picardía aún no había desaparecido, igual que todo su ser, todo aquello que la hacía increíble.

Y jamás lo haría.

No mientras yo, su viejo tutor legal, su viejo amor, siga existiendo en el mundo terrenal.

-¿Pasamos adentro?-sugirió de pronto, haciéndome retroceder unos pasos, dejándola pasar-¿Quieres que hablemos?-casi gritó, ya dentro de nuestra siempre morada.

-No-rió. Cerré la puerta. Ella me esperaba con los brazos abiertos-Impaciente...-murmuré, solo para darle a entender que aquello empezaba, de verdad, ahora.

Ahora, empezaba lo increíble.


End file.
